


Дети сломанной судьбы

by Lena013



Series: Дети Бездны [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Allen and Alyss are too dangerous for this world, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cloud is good boss, Crazy, Dark, Experiments on Children, F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama, Reincarnation, Surrealism, Underworld
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Они хотели ни много, ни мало — они хотели себе мир.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alyss | Intention of the Abyss & Allen Walker, Alyss | Intention of the Abyss/Rokudou Mukuro, Byakuran (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Allen Walker
Series: Дети Бездны [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686604
Kudos: 14





	Дети сломанной судьбы

Аллен и Алиса — дети сломанной судьбы, дети живого бурлящего хаоса и дети любви к разрушению.

Они хотели ни много, ни мало — они хотели себе мир. Мир достаточно странный, безумный, сломанный, жестокий, готовый принять к себе таких же испорченных детей, как и они сами. И мафия подходит для них.

Аллен рождается первый, в нежелании и нелюбви своих родителей, выбросивших его на порог первой попавшейся церкви. Аллен говорит на латыни, как на родном языке, улыбается, стоя на горохе и читая шепотом молитвы. Аллен не боится боли, не страшится оскорблений — _исчезни, дьявольское отродье!_ — и, вопреки общему мнению, **не** готов умирать.

Аллен смотрит на фиолетовое пламя в своих руках, которое жжёт и не сжигает кожу; Аллен смотрит на фиолетовый пожар, которые поглощает готическое каменное строение; Аллен смотрит и слышит чужие крики, оставаясь к ним совершенно равнодушным — Аллен смотрит на кучку детей рядом с собой и улыбается им самой ангельской-чистой улыбкой, на которую способен.

Аллен смеётся рассвету, читая утреннюю газету с датой концом пятидесятых двадцатого века и ведёт за руку всех потерянных сирот в новую опасную жизнь, давая им новые имена.

Алиса любит красные, белые и немного фиолетовые цвета палитры; Алиса прокусывает себе запястье, выводя нечёткие неравномерные линии на стерильно-белой стене; Алиса не сопротивляется жёстким крепким рукам, уносящим её прочь и сильной хватке на запястье.

Алиса смотрит слишком глубокими фиолетовыми глазами на мужчин и женщин в белых халатах, отказываясь отвечать на вопросы и смеясь с их попыток подкупить её сладостями. Алиса ненавидит этих слабых, порочных, уродливых людей, которые любят ставить опыты на маленьких детях. Алиса быстро учится, быстро схватывает информацию, быстро понимает, что её положение критически опасно для жизни.

_Алиса отказываться умирать, не найдя Аллена._

У Алисы пламя синее, переливающееся золотом; у Алисы смех пробирает до дрожи самых бесчувственных мафиози; у Алисы непривычно короткие волосы, исколотые руки и ярость в глазах, достойная гнева Облака.

Алиса самая старшая, самая живучая, самая жизнерадостная, несмотря ни на что — ей восемь лет и она считает, что для обычных людей это слишком малый возраст, чтобы считать достойным смерти, которую ей пророчат младшие дети. Алиса пугающе улыбается хмурому мальчику с похожими глубокими синими глазами _и мальчик улыбается ей также в ответ._ Алиса любит ребёнка с кровожадностью, превосходящую её собственную, и желанием мести настолько ощутимым, что можно пощупать — он напоминает ей о всех контрактниках разом, которые шли _на многое_ ради своего чистого эгоизма.

_Воля Бездны улыбается тонко-тонко и предлагает мальчику силу раскромсать их всех._

Мальчик смотрит на неё с непоколебимой решимостью, хищным оскалом и молчаливым «да», когда их уводят, чтобы вырвать его глаз — Алиса, честно, немного заворожена чужими страданиями, облизывая пересохшие губы. Алиса так и не узнала, что они хотели сделать с ней, потому что в один момент она дала ребёнку то, что ему было нужно — силу. Алиса смеялась чужим крикам и танцевала в знакомо-родном кровавом дожде, закрывая глаза и вспоминая любимую песню Лейси.

Мальчик смотрел на неё чуть заворожено, чувствуя как внутри тела плещется двойное пламя Тумана, понимая, что ему сделали два неоценимых подарка: силу и шанс мести. Он сказал, что отныне его зовут Мукуро, на что она весело улыбнулась и представилась Алисой.

У Алисы были самые безумные глаза, что он видел.

Аллен строил семью шаг за шагом с терпением достойным памятника. Аллен учил детей всему, что знает, заменяя им и учителя, и брата, и отца временами. Аллену было десять и он был восьмым по старшинству из тринадцати детей, но все слушались безоговорочно.

Аллену было шестнадцать, когда они заявили о себе, как о новой мафиозной семье, молодой, но крайне перспективной. Мир мафии был таков, где перспектива равна жестокости — _и видел Бог,_ смеялся Аллен, она была. Аллен назвал их «Ноями» — _к сожалению, никто по достоинству не оценил его юмора_ — и за десять лет получил репутацию наравне с кровожадностью Варии, только более тихую, незаметную, исполнительную и бешено дорогую. Отчего-то люди в край ужасаются, узнав, что у него пламя Облака, без примеси Неба, не веря, что он способен удержать людей вместе — Аллен улыбается им снисходительно, как смотрят на душевнобольных.

Говорят, Боссу Ноев не знакома жалость; говорят, Босс Ноев это демон из Ада с ангельским лицом, _у него на лице пентаграмма_ ; говорят, Босс Ноев не стареет и взглядом может обличить вашу душу.

_Говорят, Босс Ноев ищет воплощение смерти._

Аллен смеётся над слухами, ведь он точно знает, что с Алисой придёт резня и гибель. Аллен ищет её уже четверть века. Аллен хочет обнять её, показать ей этот новый мир, познакомить с _интересными_ людьми, дать ей ту жизнь, которую она захочет.

Аллен не хочет оставаться в одиночестве.

Несмотря на две сотни подчинённых, трёх приближённых, которых можно назвать близкой семьёй… _они не поймут его._ Не смогут, потому что безумие многогранно, многозадачно, тянет во все стороны, и тормозит, когда видит такую же улыбку, такие же глаза, такой же безграничный хаос, который творит _их._

Аллен ждал, ждёт и будет ждать, зачитываясь сотнями сказок, чтобы было, что рассказать Алисе, когда он найдёт её.

Все Облака были жуткими собственниками.

Алиса — это болезненная белизна, фиолетовая психопатия глаз и тонкие руки с росписью шрамов по локоть в крови. Алиса вся неправильная-неправильная, танцующая босыми ногами по гальке и стеклу не пошатнувшись, не поморщившись, не оступившись. Алиса смеётся заливисто, звонко, иногда напевая одну ей известную песню на английском языке, _и она всегда тянет других танцевать, кружиться, веселиться в её выцветшем красном безумии._

Мукуро думает, что почти влюблён в чужое сумасшествие, опережающее его собственное шагов на десять, и не может оставить её.

Её волосы пахнут металлом крови вместо цветов; её глаза горят темнотой вместо нежности; её руки мертвецки холодные вместо тёплых — Мукуро считает, что она идеальна.

И ему совсем-совсем не гадко на душе оттого, что она ищет кого-то. Кого-то, кто заставляет её невольно мягко улыбаться, от одних воспоминаний о себе. Кого-то, кто является частью её причины жить, о чём Алиса сообщает с присущей ей воздушной лёгкостью в подобных вещах. Кого-то, кто ждёт её, не переставал ждать — Алиса уверенно идёт дальше, полуоборачиваясь, таща его вперёд, спрашивая: _хочешь убить всех остальных?_

Мукуро хочет убить всех причастных мафиози, весь мафиозный мир, если потребуется.

Мукуро улыбается, замечая, что идеально отражает Алису.

Аллен ждёт десять лет, двадцать, всё ещё выглядя на шестнадцать и пугая тем самым даже самых преданных к себе людей; некогда сирот из приюта, что были младше него. Аллен улыбается вежливо, прищурив фиолетовые глаза, смотря на потенциального врага, _потому что ему не нравятся люди в гротески клоунских костюмах._

Шахматноголовый Аллену _очень_ не нравится, и его людям рядом с ним страшно, потому что они _никогда_ не видели своего Босса _настолько_ опасным. Аллен по праву может зваться самым опасным Облаком мира, но не сильнейшим, нет.

Сильнейшее Облако свободно разъезжает на мотоцикле, устраивая сумасшедшие шоу, чудом не заканчивающееся смертельным исходом; сильнейшее Облако говорит, что смерть ненавидит его, и в это охотно верится; сильнейшее Облако один из немногих воспитанников Босса Ноев, которым он дал беззаботную спокойную _гражданскую_ жизнь. И будь он проклят ещё раз, если позволит кому-то вроде _этого чудика_ подойти к своим детям.

Шахматноголовый похож на них, на настоящих Ноев, и у Аллена зубы скрежещут от этого ощущения — _от свечки в глазнице, от руки пронзившей сердце, от меча застрявшем в грудине_ — и ему хочется выругаться на трёх языках, взять стул, на котором сидит, и разбить его об этого не-совсем-человека. Шахматноголовый умён, осторожен и расчётлив — он догадывается _с кем_ имеет дело, а потому идёт самым гадким неприглядным способом: правдой.

Правда ужасна в своей беспощадности, омерзительна в своей неприглядности, горька в том, сколькие её жаждут — Аллен в том числе, и он ненавидит себя за это.

Аллен ненавидит свою беспомощность, потому что ему _придётся_ согласиться, потому что этот мир стоит на семи жертвах каждые тридцать лет, потому что — _Аллен пытался не рассмеяться, честно_ — надо хранить Равновесие.

Единственный раз, когда Аллен, _убейте его в этой жизнью мучительной смертью,_ жертвует своим человеком, частью своей семьи, своим воспитанником. И он действительно ненавидит себя. Он правда проклят и обрёк на это ещё одного.

Алисе тринадцать, когда их ловят непонятные неправильные люди, которые _должны_ быть мертвы. Алиса знает, что такое смерть, как никто; Алиса дышит ею, живёт ею, раздаёт её другим, как подарок на рождество; Алиса не любит, когда смертью пренебрегают. Алиса дерётся, кусается, бьётся до сломанных рук, до вывихнутых стоп, до дикого крика Мукуро, просящего её успокоиться, _умоляющего._ Но она не может, внутри горит яркое чувство искажённости, разбитости, _и ей это не нравится._

В верхнем мире мёртвое должно быть мертво.

Это закон, который не должен быть нарушен, который существует дольше, чем она живёт, который можно нарушить лишь Бездне. Но это не Бездна — _не дом_ — и никто не имеет права нарушать смерть. Алиса знает, что смерть это привилегия, это шанс на покой, это освобождение.

Алиса смотрит на молчаливых Стражей убийственным взглядом фиолетовых глаз и шипит хуже дикой кошки, когда её и Мукуро кидают в одну клетку.

Мукуро ещё ребёнок, ему десять, и он убил по меньшей мере шесть семей свыше пятидесяти человек в каждой. Мукуро ублюдок без жалости, чести и милости. Мукуро цепляется за Алису, надеясь, что он правильно вправляет кости на место и осторожно убирает растрепавшиеся грязные белые волосы с лица.

Фиолетовые глаза встречаются с сине-красными: _я убью их всех,_ обещает она, и отчего-то ему становится спокойнее.

Аллен впервые за сорок лет в этом мире чувствует вину. Она так давно не приходила к нему, но он встречает её, как старую подругу: с распростёртыми объятиями и измученной улыбкой. Аллен _виноват_ перед Скаллом и не знает, как ему сказать об этом.

Аллен чувствует второго непрошенного давнего и родного друга — _страх_ , который почему-то шепчет ему в ухо тайны его сердца голосом Неа. Аллен почти уверен, что если повернёт голову чуть левее, то увидит призрачное очертание Четырнадцатого, и _почувствует_ его гадкую ухмылку. Вместо этого Аллен смотрит на Скалла, превращённого в младенца, и мучительно медленно тянет давно холодный чай.

У Скалла светлые фиолетовые глаза и Аллен изо всех сил старается не смотреть в них, не вспоминать, что не смог пройти мимо из-за глаз, из-за цвета и того бешенного огонька внутри, из-за напоминания об Алисе. _Она бы не оценила замены, его трусости и слабости._ И Скалл заслуживает определённо лучшего, чем он ему дал, на что он его обрёк, _чему не помешал._  
  
Чувство вины знакомо жалит душу, травит и душит, молчаливо гноясь где-то внутри; шрам пульсирует и Аллен сдерживается, чтобы не посмотреть на состояние души Аркобалено, потому что не уверен, что сможет выдержать; Босс Ноев как никогда жалок, и никто этого не видит. Упускают такой шанс.

Скалл всё ещё терпеливо ждёт, когда с ним заговорят, когда на него посмотрят, _когда отец перестанет выглядеть так, словно готов быть закиданным камнями насмерть._

Два часа спустя Аркобалено ушёл ни с чем.

Алиса будто создана для заключения, кандалов и грязи вокруг. Алиса белая, яркая, несмотря на годы плохого обращения с заключенными, и способна скалиться так, что Вендиче вздрагивают. Алиса — его ориентир в этом тёмном неприглядном Аду-номер-два и Мукуро эгоистично рад, что она вместе с ним, что она утешает его, сдирая запястья в кровь, чтобы дотянуться до него, и поёт слишком волшебным голосом для подобного места колыбельную.

Алиса ночами шепчет ему о монстрах, таящихся в глубине Бездны, ждущих своего часа, чтобы их призвали в верхний мир, чтобы они разорвали в клочья всех, кто её обидел — _и Мукуро хочет быть одним из этих чудовищ._ Алиса рассказывает ему сотни, тысячи способов убить человека, терзать его тело, заставить страдать душевно, растоптать разум в пыль — это лучшие сказки на ночь, которые он слышал. Алиса улыбается ему криво, весело-весело, как будто провела века в клетке и не беспокоиться о подобных мелочах — _Мукуро цепляется за неё, её образ, её голос, её обещания перебить всех голыми руками._

Мукуро почти уверен, что готов провести с ней вечность в подобном заключении.

Но потом её уводят.

Уводят и не возвращают.

Голоса из соседних камер говорят, её заперли в баке с ледяной водой и погрузили в вечный сон; говорят, что оттуда не возвращаются; говорят, что там умирают из-за отсутствия необходимых для жизни веществ через пару лет.

Мукуро злится, как никогда; злится, щетинится, проявляя покорность, и готовит план. Мукуро сбегает через два года, в свои четырнадцать, в её семнадцать, и тащит их так далеко, как может, прячет так хорошо, как только способен Туман, заботится о ней, как только способен тот, кто не знал ласки.

У Алисы волосы невозможно белые и слишком длинные для их импровизированной жизни в бегах; глаза такие же тёмные, хитрые, довольные донельзя; улыбка самая желанная и красивая, которую он только видел.

Мукуро всхлипывает один раз, может, два — Алиса понимает его, принимает, обнимает руками, полными шрамами, и шепчет что-то утешающее о чьих-то смертях.

Есть мнение, что Босс Ноев — это Дьявол, пришедший на землю в поисках свежих душ и развлечений. Босс Ноев никогда не стареет, никогда не меняется, становясь самым узнаваемым в высоких чинах мафиозного мира со своими белыми волосами и фиолетовыми глазами. Босс Ноев выглядит слишком неестественным в своей нетерпимости к ошибкам, жестокости к врагам, непонятной связи с одним из Аркобалено и отсутствием единой новой морщины за сорок лет знакомства с некоторыми из Донов десяти влиятельных семей.

Босс Ноев приходит на собрания крайне редко, для него всегда стоит одиннадцатый стул, чьё место _всегда_ пустует. Потому что единожды севший — пропадает вместе со всей семьёй за одну ночь. Босс Ноев неоправданно мелочен, излишне консервативен, занимаясь изготовлением психоделических препаратов и заказными массовыми убийствами, равными почти терроризму. Ходили также слухи о его странной любви к детям с фиолетовыми глазами, почти со страхом смотря на Аркобалено Облака, и получая не менее шокированные взгляды в ответ и восклицание, что они все больные извращенцы.

Босс Ноев почти тяжко вздыхает, когда Вонгола сообщает о назначении наследника через пару месяцев, соответственно, считая, что все присутствующие обязаны быть там. Аллен вздыхает ещё раз, более шумно, чем в прошлый раз, но все упорно проигнорировали это выражения недовольства и пренебрежения.

Аллену не нравились такие собрания, ровно также и давящие официальные костюмы, и количество колец на руках, говорящих символами, кто он. Честно, пора им уже выучить его лицо, оно легко запоминается, даже если ему всегда от пятнадцати до двадцати на вид. И он даже давит зевок из-за вбитой на подкорку вежливости, и ему хочется уйти домой, лечь и не вставать эти пару месяцев.

Потому что Аллен устал ждать, ждать и ждать, сжигаемый поисками решения снятия проклятия Аркобалено, в перерывах между поисками Шахматноголового и мыслями, что надо было самому бросаться под поезд вместо Скалла.

На выходе Аллен ловит взгляд очень знакомый, очень прилипчиво-гадкий, очень _ноевский._ Аллен усмехается подростку с приторной улыбкой, такими же белыми волосами и фиолетовыми глазами. Аллен засматривается на две-три секунды, подавляя внутреннее разочарование: _не она._

Бьякуран Джессо — это смесь практичности, коварства и веселья с черничной подливкой, сахарной пудрой и цветочным запахом. Бьякуран Джессо — это огонь перемен, революций, недовольства и смертей. Бьякуран Джессо — это то немногое на что вечно-недовольный Босс Ноев может облизнуться.

И губы у него излишне приторные, узнаёт он далеко после, но Аллен только ухмыляется.

Аллен думает, что у этого мира какой-то фетиш на них: беловолосых и фиолетовоглазых, с улыбками, сладостями и лёгким таящимся безумием.

Между ними стоит стена неопределённости, противники и чужой бой.

Между ними стоят почти семьдесят лет разлуки.

Между ними по разные стороны стоят Бьякуран Джессо и Рокудо Мукуро.

И в одно мгновение почти всё это пропадает, когда они бросаются вперёд. У Алисы самая счастливая улыбка, которую Мукуро когда-либо видел; у Аллена самый живой взгляд за все десять лет знакомства, которые Бьякуран помнит. Алиса и Аллен смеются так одинаково, что их голоса сливаются в один; Аллен и Алиса смотрят в глаза, находя знакомое золото Бездны, находя тьму и разрушения, находя одиночество и вечность.

Находя единое-знакомое сумасшествие.

Аллен смотрит на Мукуро, Алиса смотрит на Бьякурана, _и они им улыбаются._

Бьякуран и Мукуро, честно признаться, не видят между этими двумя разницы — это пугает, это противоестественно, _это завораживает._


End file.
